Arthurholic
by Mitsukuri.Ryoko
Summary: Era tan sencillo perderse en sus pensamientos cuando se quedaba mirando a Arthur.


**Título: **Arthurholic.

**Palabras: **565, al parecer.

**Summary:** Era tan sencillo perderse en sus pensamientos cuando se quedaba mirando a Arthur.

**Notas:** Corriente de la conciencia (es decir, ausencia casi absoluta de puntos y pensamientos por todas partes). Insinuaciones sexuales. Rumania x Inglaterra, ¿one-sided?, AU Gakuen. Creo que eso es todo.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, etc., etc., etc. Ustedes saben cómo sigue.

* * *

Inclinado de esa manera mientras rebuscaba algo al interior de los estantes, Arthur entregaba una espléndida vista de su trasero al silencioso espectador que, tres mesas más allá, no se perdía detalle alguno de sus movimientos. Vladimir suspiró, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa y ladeando la cabeza. Es que joder, ese trasero, no muy carnoso pero sí en su justa medida, meciéndose de un lado a otro, le daban ganas de golpearlo, de apretarlo entre los dedos, de incomodar a su dueño con piropos subidos de tono, de pegársele a la espalda para susurrárselos al oído, verlo sonrojarse, sentir su calor corporal, sus tartamudeos, ah, sencillamente hermoso, ese acento británico temblando de incertidumbre, de excitación mal disimulada, ¿quieres hacerlo?, empotrarlo contra el estante, morderle el cuello para marcar propiedad, su blanda carne, tal vez probar su sangre, pero entonces Arthur se levanta y le borra de un plumazo todos los pervertidos planes con sólo mirarle, no se atrevería, no, no cuando era observado de esa manera, cuando su cuerpo era traspasado por esa mirada, cuando sus pensamientos quedaban expuestos ante Arthur, ante sus ojos verdes, no cuando fruncía así el ceño, aff, esas cejas, sus malditas cejas, cómo podían ser tan tupidas los insectos podrían esconderse en ellas, pobre del que lo intentara, ningún bicho tocaría a su Arthur, ni bichos ni humanos ni nadie, sólo él, y ahora que Arthur desviaba su atención hacia otra parte podía observar su nuca, la estrecha franja de piel que enseñaba el cuello de la camisa, cuántas veces había fantaseado con la piel de Arthur, lo poco y nada que podía entrever, jodido uniforme, se lo arrancaría con los dientes, con las uñas, oh, rasguños en la piel de Arthur, el rojo sobre el crema claro, besarla, degustarla, el sabor a sal de su piel, de su sudor, el aroma a té de sus labios entreabiertos cuando le balbuceara _qué carajos hacía_ y él lo callara con su boca, la cálida humedad de su lengua entorpecida por la sorpresa, sus párpados apretados, vamos, Arthur, mírame, soy yo, siempre he sido yo. Se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesita, _en qué demonios estoy pensando_, estaban en la sala del club y él volando tan lejos, debía detenerse antes que algo malo pasara y terminara arruinándolo todo, dejarse llevar por los instintos no podía ser bueno, traicionaría su confianza, aquella que el inglés daba a pocos y que parecía tan difícil de obtener, un paso en falso y todo acaba, pero se estaba cansando de esperar, de ir lento, de dejar caer algún comentario sugerente y fingir que no era lo que era, de invadir su espacio personal y luego apartarse burlándose de su cara roja, de mirarle de reojo y soplarle besos silenciosos, pero no, eso no seguiría por siempre, algún día se dejaría de juegos, algún día le tomaría el mentón y le miraría a los ojos, algún día le diría en la cara todo lo que amaba de él, desde ese carácter arisco que mostraba con todos hasta esa cara de bobo que hacía cuando hablaba con sus hadas, algún día se atrevería a besarlo y hacer esas cosas cursis que hace la gente cuando están con quien aman, algún día tendría las piernas de Arthur rodeándole las caderas…

— ¿Vlad? ¿Sabes si Lukas va a venir hoy?

— ¿Lukas? No, no tengo idea.

…Pero ese día no sería hoy.

* * *

_Y de esta manera me regresa el bichito de la inspiración, que últimamente andaba muy apagado (con suerte me daba para editar mis capítulos de Borroso, pero nada más). Es un fic-experimento, así que puede haber quedado raro... o tal vez no :P_

_No hay más que decir, excepto que la idea surgió una noche, justo cuando me iba a dormir, y de ahí sólo puse la mente en blanco y traté de escribir pensando lo menos posible xDDD_

_¡Hasta luego!_


End file.
